Ponto Fraco
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Ziva é atacada em seu apartamento, será que seus colegas chegarão a tempo! Completo.
1. Ponto Fraco 1

L. S. Becker

**Ponto fraco**

Ziva entrou no apartamento, bateu a porta atrás de si, jogou o casaco e as chaves na mesa do abajur de entrada, tirou a arma e o distintivo e colocou tudo na mesma mesa. Ela sorriu ao ver como empencava coisas naquela pequena mesa de vidro. O seu apartamento era razoavelmente espaçoso, na entrava havia a mesa de vidro era uma sala grande, com um belo sofá escuro de coro, a estante de livros separava a sala fazendo um corredor para o quarto, ela se dirigiu ao seu quarto, acendeu a luz e foi tirando a roupa, se sentia cansada do dia esgotante e ao lembrar-se de Dinozzo balançou a cabeça sorrindo, ele a tirava do sério muito fácil, mas adorava fazê-lo sofrer com suas brincadeiras. Ziva tirou os sapatos jogando em um canto, tirou a roupa e jogou o celular em cima da cama, foi até a cômoda e tirou uma grande camiseta azul escuro, logo a vestiu, caindo bem acima dos joelhos como uma camisola.

Ela voltou ao corredor, olhou o relógio sobre a estante, já passava as 2:00 da manhã, merecia um bom sono, afinal nunca iria saber quando seu telefone iria tocar novamente avisando que mais alguém havia morrido. Ela atravessou a sala, passou pela porta da cozinha e foi direto ao banheiro, uma bela banheira de porcelana branca deixava o ambiente confortável, ela parou por um minuto na porta olhando a banheira e disse a si mesma:

_Você me dá uma vontade, de me jogar aí e ficar o resto da noite.

Sacudiu a cabeça, entrou no banheiro e logo lavou o rosto, ainda de olhos fechados esticou o braço e alcançou à toalha pendurada ao lado do balcão, ela levantou a cabeça para o espelho, foi quando...


	2. Agonia 2

L. S. Becker

**Agonia  
**

Seu sangue esfriou e sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha, Ziva não teve tempo de reagir e nem com todo treinamento do Mossad a ajudou naquele momento, a figura atrás de dela, segurou seus cabelos com força e empurrou sua cabeça contra o espelho, estilhaços de vidro foram se espatifando pelo balcão, um corte feio e que já sangrava foi feito em sua testa, ela gritou de raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo, ele puxou sua cabeça para trás e a jogou no chão, fazendo-a bater no piso frio. Sua cabeça latejava, ela levou a mão no ferimento na testa constatando que sangrava, de repente ficou escuro a sua volta, ela parou por um momento apenas pensando consigo mesma:

_Eu apaguei? Porque ficou escuro?

E então notou que nada havia acontecido, a pessoa ainda se movia a sua frente, frenético e rápido, ele havia apagado a luz do banheiro. Ela sabia que agora não podia identificá-lo, sentiu ele se aproximar de seu corpo, parecia confiante do que fazia. Ziva estava muito atordoada para revidar e não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas quando sentiu as mãos geladas e ásperas tocarem sua pele nua da coxa, ela retraiu as pernas tentando se proteger, ele a segurou com força pelas pernas e puxou contra ele, Ziva começou a se debater, isso não iria acontecer com ela, de jeito nenhum ela o deixaria tocá-la.

Sua cabeça foi a mil por hora, lembrando de lutas, sequestros e que nunca ninguém a tocou deste jeito, ela era forte era uma agente e esse cara não sabia com quem estava se metendo.

Ziva fechou a pernas, estava pronta para chutá-lo, quando pode observar o brilho, era um brilho distinto no escuro que refletia nos azulejos, ela sabia muito bem de onde aquele brilho vinha. Ela arregalou os olhos, sua testa doía e o medo começou a aflorar em sua pele. Ele a segurou com mais força pressionando uma das mãos na sua coxa e a outra segurava a faca, ele estava se debruçando sobre ela, foi quando Ziva lutou com as pernas novamente, e sentiu a dor aguda na perna, sabia que havia sido cortada pela lâmina fria, o ouviu suspirar ao gemido dela. Ele se jogou contra seu corpo com força, ela não conseguia respirar direito, era muito peso sobre seu corpo, levou o cotovelo ao rosto dele, o que o fez gemer de dor e sentiu novamente uma pontada, algo rasgou entre suas costelas, ela gritou e o empurrou com toda força que restava. O homem se levantou rápido e pode ouvir os passos dele para fora do banheiro, ouviu o tinir da faca que caiu no corredor ao lado de fora.


	3. Correndo pela Vida 3

L. S. Becker

**Correndo pela Vida  
**

Ela ficou um tempo ali caída, seu sangue escorria entre seus dedos na cintura, e pelo corte na coxa. Nunca se sentiu assim tão fraca e impotente, foi quando lembrou que havia deixado o celular no quarto, ela se apoiou na banheira, na primeira tentativa sua mão escorregou pelo sangue quente e escorregadio que manchava sua palma. Na segunda tentativa levantou, cambaleando e ficando tonta a cada passo, se apoiava nas paredes do apartamento deixando rastro de sangue pelo chão e parede, sua camiseta estava ensopada pelo líquido quente e viscoso que escorria do corte na cintura, os pés e perna esquerda sujos de sangue, se sentia totalmente perdida e nunca havia visto tanto sangue de si própria desse jeito.

Conseguiu entrar no quarto, largou o batente da porta e se jogou para frente caindo sentada no chão encostada ao pé da cama, esticou o braço e pegou o celular.

Levou segundos até que o telefone ao lado da cama de Dinozzo começou a tocar, ele se esticou de preguiça, sacudiu as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados, abriu os olhos, e pegou telefone vendo que era Ziva disse com sua graça diária:

_Dinozzo gostoso.

_Anthony...

A voz no outro lado da linha era fraca e quase um sussurro, parecia sonolenta, ele se sentou com expressão de confusão no rosto e perguntou:

_Ziva você está bem? Não me diga que está bêbada?

_Eu preciso de você.

_Ei, ei, Ziva, onde você está?

_Dinozzo não é brincadeira, eu fui atacada, tem tanto sangue... Eu acho que...

Ela começou a escorregar, não conseguia mais ficar sentada e bateu no chão com um baque que Dinozzo ouviu pelo telefone, ele levantou ainda um pouco confuso, segurava o telefone com uma mão e entrava nas calças com a outra, começou a se preocupar quando apenas ouvia a respiração irregular dela no outro lado da linha, ele apoiou o telefone entre o pescoço e o ouvido puxando as calças e perguntou:

_Zi você está me ouvindo? Ziva responde! Ziva!

Ele começou a entrar em pânico sem saber o que fazer, ela não disse onde estava. Dinozzo desligou o telefone e fez outra discagem já saindo do quarto e correndo para a porta da frente:

_Ei chefe.

Gibbs estava no seu porão e ainda acordado olhava seu barco quando atendeu:

_Que foi Dinozzo?

_Chefe acho que Ziva está em apuros.

_Do que você está falando?

_Ela me ligou agora pouco, disse que foi atacada, mas a linha ficou muda eu só ouvia sua respiração.

_Onde ela está?

_Estou indo para o apartamento dela.

_Estou chamando uma ambulância e sigo para lá também, vou chamar o Mcguee.

_Sim chefe.

Dinozzo dirigiu mais rápido do que já havia feito na vida, até sorriu ao se lembrar de como Ziva dirigia assim, não ligava para lado certo da rua e nem sinal de trânsito. Logo sua cabeça focou na respiração difícil dela, sua Ziva a menina que ele tanto gostava de perturbar e que a amava sem nunca ter dito a ela, e agora ela podia estar em sérios problemas. Sangue, ela disse sangue! Dinozzo sua cabeça deu um clique rápido, Ziva falou tanto sangue e só agora ele prestou atenção no que tinha escutado. Oh! Meu Deus ela podia estar morrendo ou morta e ele estava longe dela!

Ao chegar ao prédio dela, parou bruscamente o carro e logo Gibbs freou com força à sua frente, os três homens que faziam parte de sua vida estavam chegando. Ziva tinha a consciência indo e voltando, a dor era dilacerante e sentia frio, levou a mão novamente até o ferimento nas costelas, mas sua mão pesada demais caiu sobre o corpo perdendo a visão a sua frente...

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, a história fica ainda melhor!


	4. Apenas minutos 4

L. S. Becker

**Apenas minutos**

Gibbs entrou junto de Dinozzo no prédio, enquanto Mcguee esperava a ambulância que já estava demorando demais, os dois pegaram o elevador que era mais rápido, Dinozzo se movia com freqüência parecia desesperado, Gibbs levou a mão até a parte de trás de sua cabeça e lhe deu um tapa, os dois homens sempre em silêncio. Quando o elevador abriu andaram pelo corredor e logo encontraram a porta dela aberta, estava escancarada, estava silencioso lá dentro, os dois pegaram suas armas, Gibbs entrou seguido de Dinozzo que apontou para a arma e distintivo dela na mesa, eles passaram pela estante que fazia o corredor, a cozinha e o banheiro estavam no escuro, foi quando Gibbs viu o sangue no assoalho e parede, Dinozzo correu até o quarto e a cena cortou seu coração, logo guardaram a arma de volta ao coldre na cintura e correram até ela, Tony se jogou de joelhos ao seu lado, ela parecia tão pálida, sua pele cor de Oliva havia sumido, Gibbs pegou o telefone e ia discar quando Mcguee entrou correndo dizendo:

_A ambu...

Ao ver Ziva praticamente morta ele parou em estado de choque, Dinozzo a segurou sobre os joelhos, segurava sua cabeça e com a outra mão pressionava o ferimento na cintura, mas havia tanto sangue que ele não sabia onde mais estava machucado, Gibbs levantou ponta da camiseta e mostrou o corte na coxa, ele se virou para Mcguee e gritou:

_Então Mcguee!

_A ambulância está em um acidente longe daqui.

_E as outras?

_Estão esperando, mas estão ocupadas esta noite, é sábado e tem tanta gente... Ele parou olhando Ziva e continuou_ Não acham que terá alguma...

_Vamos levá-la. Gibbs disse sem nem mesmo pensar.

Dinozzo a pegou pela cintura com cuidado o outro braço embaixo de seus joelhos e ao levantá-la ouviram o grito de dor e o gemido agonizante que ela fez. Gibbs se aproximou e disse baixinho tirando os fios de cabelo suado do rosto dela:

_Ziva você está segura agora.

Ela pode ouvi-lo, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos. Tony levou os lábios até sua cabeça, lhe dando um beijo suave e quente, ela queria olhá-lo, mas estava muito cansada...

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, a história fica ainda melhor!


	5. Choque 5

L. S. Becker

**Choque  
**

Eles chegaram ao hospital com ela nos braços, logo enfermeiros e um médico vieram até eles com uma maca, carregaram Ziva para a emergência e os três ficaram ali parados em choque.

Parecia ter passado horas, mas na verdade apenas 20 minutos na sala de espera, Dinozzo andava de um lado para o outro ansioso e não vinha nenhuma noticia dela. De repente Abby entrou na sala, toda atrapalhada e barulhenta como sempre, seu rosto mostrava a tristeza de ter sua Ziva no hospital, ela correu até Gibbs, ia abraçá-lo quando viu suas mãos sujas de sangue, ela desatou a chorar e grudou Gibbs com força, ele a beijou na testa e disse:

_Ela vai ficar bem.

_O que ouve Gibbs? Como isso aconteceu? Por que ela? O que aconteceu?

Mcguee estava sentado com os braços apoiados nos joelhos as mãos jogadas para frente e olhava fixo para frente, Dinozzo se voltou para Abby e disse:

_Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu.

_Todos vamos. Disse Gibbs olhando para Tony.

Já era quase cinco da manhã, Abby havia caído no sono encostada a Mcguee que cochilava e acordava assustado, Gibbs agora estava de pé e olhava ao redor, Dinozzo tinha as mãos fechadas a sua frente, agora lavadas do sangue dela. Um médico se aproximou, não parecia mais jovem que Gibbs, tinha os cabelos grisalhos e rosto cansado, ele olhou a prancheta na mão e perguntou:

_Ziva David.

A pronúncia foi perfeitamente correta, o que levantou os olhares de Tony e Mcguee, Gibbs se aproximou e perguntou:

_Como ela está?

_Estável agora, ela teve uma grande hemorragia na coxa, uma costela quebrada, um corte profundo entre as costelas que precisou de pontos e um trauma muito feio na testa.

Abby pulou da cadeira e disse:

_Ela está bem?

_Sim Abby. Mcguee viu seu ataque ao pular da cadeira.

_ Ela está no quarto em observação, está sedada.

_Podemos vê-la? Perguntou Tony.

_Ela está dormindo, não irá acordar pelo menos até umas duas horas, mas podem ir ao quarto dela.

_Tony, você fica com ela, eu e Mcguee vamos voltar ao apartamento dela junto dos peritos, vamos descobrir quem e por que fizeram isso.

_Tudo bem chefe.

Gibbs ia saindo, quando voltou a Abby, que ainda estava parada e perguntou:

_Abby?

_Claro, precisam de mim para rodar as evidências.

Ela abraçou Tony e disse antes de sair:

_Cuida da minha Ziva.

_Pode deixar Abby, eu vou cuidar dela.

_Não posso perdê-la também.

_Nós não vamos perdê-la, não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Tony entrou no quarto de Ziva, ela parecia tão frágil e branca, sua perna esquerda estava sobre os lençóis, a coxa enfaixada, a camisola do hospital azul com nuvens rosa caiu bem com ela, tinha um fio de oxigênio no nariz, um curativo na testa, e uma máquina que monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos, o IV na mão esquerda que descansava ao lado do corpo.

Ele se aproximou da cama, e pôde ver como não se parecia com Ziva, àquela mulher que não temia nada e nem ninguém, aquela que ele gostava de irritar só para vê-la brava ou sorrindo. Tony parou ao lado da cama, precisava ter certeza que ela estava ali, viva e firme, ele levou a mão até seu peito sentindo-o subir e descer, ele se acomodou na cadeira ao lado da cama sempre com a mão sobre seu peito, só queria ficar ali e sentir sua respiração forte e irregular.

Tony havia ficado um tempo com a cabeça deitada sobre a beirada da cama, e caiu no sono.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, a história fica ainda melhor! Por favor comentem!


	6. Identificado 6

L. S. Becker

**Identificado  
**

Gibbs estava junto dos peritos no apartamento, o quarto estava cheio de gente mexendo nas coisas e vasculhando, a poça de sangue ainda no assoalho, havia escorrido pelo chão e começava a secar ficando escuro, ele olhou ao redor e perguntou a um perito:

_Foi aqui?

_Imagino que não, só há o sangue no chão, pela marca das mãos no corredor e vestígio pelo chão ela veio da direção do banheiro.

Gibbs seguiu até o banheiro, a porta estava aberta então ele acendeu a luz e sua visão se perdeu na cena que via, o espelho estava estraçalhado pelo balcão e chão, a banheira tinha marcas de mão pela borda o piso estava com tanto sangue que ele mesmo não sabia mais como Ziva conseguiu sair dessa, ele se encostou ao batente da porta e sorriu perdido nos pensamentos. Aquela era a Ziva que ele cuidava como se fosse a filha que ele perdeu quando pequena, era lutadora e forte, sua Ziva nunca iria desistir tão fácil e não desistiu. Ele se virou e perguntou:

_Acharam a arma?

_Ainda não, estamos procurando, ele deve ter usado uma faca da cozinha.

Mcguee entrou na sala se aproximando da estante e viu o brilhar da lâmina ensangüentada debaixo na estante, a ponta dela pendia para fora e ele disse:

_Acho que serve essa.

Um perito correu até ele e se abaixou pegando a faca, ele ensacou e entregou ao Mcguee que disse se virando:

_Vou levar para a Abby. Chefe porque não estamos a frente deste caso?

_Porque ela é um dos nossos.

_Ok.

Mcguee entrou correndo no laboratório de Abby, ela logo esticou a mão com pressa e disse:

_Me dá Mcguee, anda logo.

Ele entregou a faca, Abby parecia mais agitada que antes e Mcguee perguntou curioso:

_Quantos Caf-Pal você já tomou hoje?

_Mcguee eu preciso ficar focada, eu preciso pegar ele antes que ele faça mais mal a Ziva.

_Abby vai com calma, ela está com o Tony.

_Mcguee! Ziva disse que íamos nos encontrar no fim de semana, ela não pode mais e eu... Eu...

Ela parou com os olhos cheios de água e Mcguee continuou:

_Você ia com Kate para o Spa. Abby por favor, não se martirize por isso, Kate se foi, mas Ziva não vai a lugar nenhum, ok?

_Tenho medo de perdê-la também.

Mcguee se aproximou dela e a abraçou confortando:

_Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, nenhum de nós vai.

_Promete?

_Claro, estaremos sempre aqui para você.

_Oh Mcguee. Agora preciso voltar ao trabalho e você pode me trazer outro Caf-Pal.

_Tudo bem.

Tony acordou com um leve cafuné na cabeça, ele sorriu sem levantar a cabeça e disse:

_Acho que alguém está bagunçando meu cabelo.

Ziva começou a rir, mas foi cortada pela tosse seca e a dor que se abateu pelo corpo, ela se encolheu e fez careta, Tony levantou rápido a segurando pelos braços e preocupado e disse:

_Desculpa.

_Está tudo bem. Acho que você precisa parar com gracinhas por um tempo.

_Vai brincando vai. Precisa de alguma coisa Zee-vah!

_Engraçadinho, estou bem. Um pouco tonta, mas bem.

_Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira? Tem uma bem bonita que eu gostaria de chamar.

_Tony!

Ele segurou sua mão livre do IV, ela tentou olhar para as pernas, mas não conseguia se sentar e Tony disse:

_Pernas bonitas.

_Você pode cobrir minha perna, estou com frio.

_Claro.

_Tony, sem gracinha.

_Vou ter cuidado.

Ele tirou o lençol de debaixo da perna dela levantando no ar e ia cobri-la quando notou marcas roxas na coxa, Tony levantou a beirada da camisola e Ziva furiosa disse:

_Tony!

Ele não estava prestando atenção nela, apenas nas marcas de dedos que ficou impresso na pele dela, as duas pernas marcadas, Ziva tentou jogar o corpo para frente sem sucesso e novamente falou, agora com a voz mais alta:

_Pára Tony o que você está fazendo?

Ele olhou para ela com o olhar triste e disse:

_Vou chamar a enfermeira.

_Pra que? Tony caramba o que está acontecendo?

_Você lembra o que aconteceu?

_Claro que eu lembro.

Ele voltou ao seu lado pegando em sua mão, acariciava as costas da mão dela com os dedos e perguntou calmo e olhando em seus olhos:

_Eu sei que é difícil, mas Ziva ele te estrupou?

_Tony...

_Ziva você pode me contar. Eu estou aqui.

_Se ele tivesse feito isso, eu não estaria machucada desse jeito. Tentar, sim ele tentou, mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, não comigo.

Tony abaixou a cabeça até sua testa, lhe beijou o topo de sua cabeça e ficou encostado nela por um tempo, até que disse se afastando:

_Agora eu vou te levar em casa e olhar o apartamento antes de você entrar.

_Tony, a culpa foi minha.

_Ziva isso não foi culpa sua.

_Eu entrei e só encostei a porta, desculpa.

_Isso não dá o direito de ninguém invadir seu apartamento.

_Tony eu acho que sei quem fez isso.

_Você o viu? O conhece?

_Precisa dizer ao Gibbs que ele apagou a luz do banheiro.

_É o mesmo cara que estava atacando mulheres no mês passado?

_Eu só o vi de relance, antes de ele jogar minha cabeça contra o espelho. Mas posso identificá-lo, e eu o quero para mim.

_Oh, Ziva, isso não vai acontecer, eu quero ele.

_Tony...

_Ziva! Oh, meu Deus, Ziva!

Abby entrou correndo, fazendo o maior alvoroço e se jogou para abraçá-la, Ziva gemeu de dor e apertou firmes os braços ao redor de Abby dizendo:

_Pronta para caçar?

_Abby solta ela você vai abrir o corte.

Abby se afastou com lagrimas nos olhos, levou as costas da mão até os olhos secando-os e disse:

_Não faça mais isso comigo Ziva.

_Pode deixar Abby vou ficar de olho nela, mas agora que você está aqui, fique cuidando dela, eu vou falar com Gibbs.

_Tony já encontrei o cara, a digital na faca fez o serviço, ou ele é muito burro, ou Ziva detonou com ele, para deixar tanto vestígio.

_Acho que ele não sabia com quem estava se metendo.

_Tony ele deve ter um olho roxo.

_É ele se meteu com a pessoa errada.

_Abby você não precisa ficar aqui comigo, eu estou bem.

_Claro, você tem tudo sobre controle, estou vendo, olha sua cor! Eu vou ficar aqui até um dos meninos voltarem e se for possível quando você voltar para casa eu vou junto.

_Quem sou eu para discutir com a senhorita Abby.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, a história fica ainda melhor! Por favor comentem!


	7. Surpresa 7

L. S. Becker

**Surpresa  
**

Tony chegou ao departamento e Gibbs já estava de saída, ele entregou as coisas de Tony e disse:

_Vamos pegá-lo.

_Quem é ele?

_Ex operário civil, sempre com mesmo MO ele estrupou seis mulheres em Chicago e duas aqui, tirando a tentativa contra Ziva. Sempre do mesmo jeito, ele vê que elas moram sozinhas, invade o apartamento no meio da noite e as pega no banheiro, ele bate a cabeça delas no espelho para desabilitá-las, apaga a luz para não ser reconhecido e as violenta.

_Ele só não contava com a surpresa desta vez.

Os dois chegaram à rua do homem que havia machucado Ziva, estacionaram no outro lado da rua e esperaram até que ele saiu do apartamento onde morava, ele andava desconfiado olhando para os lados, mãos no bolso do casaco, tinha o cabelo recém cortado e barba por fazer, os olhos verdes estavam arregalados e parecia estar com medo, quando ele virou o rosto Tony e Gibbs puderam ver a marca roxa sobre o olho direito, eles saíram do carro cercando o homem pelos lados e Gibbs de frente perguntou:

_Carson?

_Sim, quem são... Quem são vocês?

_Está agitado, fugindo de algo? Perguntou Tony sarcástico.

_O que vocês querem?

_Feio esse olho roxo, onde você o conseguiu?

_Não foi nada, uma vadia me bateu.

O sangue de Tony esquentou até subir pela cabeça, ele se aproximou do cara e sussurrou:

_A vadia se chama Ziva, e adivinha ela tem amigos!

Gibbs jogou Carson contra a parede e disse levando os braços dele para trás o algemando:

_Brian Carson, você está preso por invasão domiciliar, atentado contra a vida de uma agente da lei e tentativa de estrupo, tudo que você disser pode e será usado contra você, você tem direito a um advogado e se não puder pagar por um. Um será designado a você. É só isso Tony?

_Me deixa ver, ah! Claro e se seu DNA bater em outros oito estrupos, você vai estar mais ferrado ainda.

_Ei! Eu não fiz nada!

Tony levou a mão na nuca do cara e bateu dizendo:

_Cala essa boca! Você se ferrou desta vez, mexeu com quem não devia.

_Eu vou processar vocês por abuso policial.

_Você viu algo Tony?

_Não, nada chefe!

Gibbs entrou no quarto de Ziva junto de Tony e Mcguee, Abby estava sentada ao lado dela na cama, elas conversavam quando tudo ficou em silêncio, Ziva olhou para os três, Gibbs se aproximou dela lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça e perguntou:

_Você está bem?

_Estou, dói um pouco ainda, mas os remédios ajudam.

Mcguee entregou a foto de Carson, recém tirada, o olho roxo parecia bem feio, ela olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

_Foi ele.

_Nós sabemos, e ele já foi pego. Está sobe custódia federal e sendo transferido para Chicago.

_Chicago?

_Ele fez o mesmo lá com seis mulheres que não conseguiram se defender, o DNA dele bate com a amostra das vítimas, ele vai pegar perpétua.

Abby passou a mãos pelos cabelos de Ziva e disse:

_Se não fosse você, ele ainda estaria machucando mulheres lá fora.

_Se ele não tivesse batido minha cabeça, um belo **ponto fraco** que deixa qualquer um tonto, eu teria acabado com ele lá mesmo.

_Ei querida, você vai ficar bem.

Gibbs segurou sua mão, Tony sorriu para ela e Mcguee puxou uma cadeira para o pé da cama. Abby a segurou pelo ombro a abraçando e disse:

_Ziva precisamos sair este fim de semana!

Todos começaram a rir até mesmo Gibbs que segurando a mão de Ziva firme, não ia deixá-la se afastar e Tony no pé da cama a olhando com cara de bobo!

Fim...

Espero que tenham gostado, Por favor comentem!

**Esta foi a minha primeira fanfiction, então por favor não me julgar apenas por esta história, vou escrever muito mais e melhor com o tempo!**


End file.
